Guardianes Maestros
Introduccion thumb|300px|right|Cazando a Takemikazuchi Los Guardianes Maestros son los "jefes" en el Lord of Arcana; estas criaturas se encuentran primero durante las misiones de "Cazeria de Arcanos". Estas misiones se desbloquean terminando todas (o la mayoría) de las misiones en un capítulo. En estas misiones, los Guardianes Maestros no aparecerán en el campo como enemigos normales. Aparecerán en el mapa como un portal de otro mundo que normalmente se mueve alrededor de las zonas del mapa. Información de Combate En el momento del juego (Early Game, Mid Game y Late Game) que te enfrentas a ellos por primera vez son mas fuertes, mas grandes y tienen mas salud en comparación de los enemigos regulares. También disponen de una variedad de ataques * La mayoria de Guardianes Maestros tienen partes que pueden ser destruidas estas son reconocibles al momento de que pulsas L pues el enemigo quedara fijado y si ves una parte de su cuerpo en la cual aparece circulo azul, ya sabes donde dirigir tus ataques, si logras destruir esa (Cosa mas dificil que matar al jefe en si) recibirás mas materiales o materiales raros del que el jefe te da habituarmente . El destruir partes también puede limitar las capacidades de algunos ataques o evitar que se usen por completo. * Around half way through a boss monsters health, the camera can switch to the angle normal monsters get before a coup de grace. If attacked while locked on, you can (optionally) trigger counter duels which involve button mashing to fill a meter (pressing the Circle button as fast as you can). At the end of them, the boss drops loot and takes damage depending on how much you filled the meter. Around this time, bosses can enter rage mode, which they enter with a large roar that damages all nearby players, this also makes them look darker and their eyes will glow crimson red. * While in rage mode, enemy attacks will be stronger, and the boss will quicken in pace. Furthermore, most can gain new attacks and/or stronger versions of original ones. Rage mode lasts a few minutes but can be entered multiple times during a fight. * When at critical health, the boss monster will bleed and start walking towards the red circle to escape, if they succeed, you are sent back to the field and the portal moves. When found again, the boss will come back with a bit more health. * When their health is depleted, a melee duel will begin. This is a standard QTE set into 4 sections (one for each player in a full multiplayer game). You have to press the buttons as they appear on the screen in a small amount of time. By completing each sequence, you progress to the next segment, closer to victory over the Master Guardian. However, if failed, the Guardian can counter, which may allow it to heal and will force you to continue the fight. Boss monsters are defeated when the melee duel is successfully done. ** During multiplayer (2 to 4 players), should the current player fail the QTE, his/her teammates have a chance to initiate a restart of that sequence by pressing the right button shown quickly; this will prevent the Guardian from healing and allow the player to try the sequence again; this can be a time saver and a life saver during fights with Guardians that are tough as nails to take down. * After completing the melee duel, the Guardian will collapse to the ground, dropping some loot; after the duel ends;,the Guardian can potentially turn into a core. ** Los núcleos de los Guardianes Maestros son requeridos para forjar poderosas armas y armaduras. También son usados para crear sus respectivas cartas para realizar los Conjuros Definitivos. Guardianes Maestros (Modo Historia) Nidhogg (Tutorial) Agni (Capitulo 1) Takemikazuchi (Capitulo 2) Bahamut (Capitulo 3) Azdaja (Capitulo 4) Grendel (Capitulo 5) Vermilion (Capitulo 6) Guardianes Maestros (Opcionales) Todos los jefes arcanos despues de la Mision Arcana de Vermilion son considerados jefes opcionales. Hecatoncheir (Capitulo 7) Wild Nidhogg (Capitulo 8) Siegfried (Capitulo 9) Artosliphicus* (Capitulo 10) Por favor acutaliza tu Lord of Arcana para que puedas accder a este jefe. * Hay alguna disputa sobre si este Guardián Maestro existe o no; estoy cerca de vencer a todas las misiones, así que actualizaré esta página una vez que pueda verificar si este Artosliphicus realmente existe en el juego. -Loto Drandel